USR
The USR is a sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Multiplayer The USR is absent from the campaign, but appears in multiplayer. It costs 6 Squad Points to unlock, making it the cheapest purchasable sniper. It features a built-in Recoil Compensator which will decrease the weapon's kick with each kill, making it very popular amongst experienced players. While this does not make follow up shots easier to place (since the bolt-action nature of the USR allows the sights to reset after each shot), it will reduce the scope's visual kick at a higher number of kills, which makes keeping track of targets easier. This weapon behaves similarly to the Ballista from Black Ops II and the MSR from Modern Warfare 3 in that it has increased movement speed, a relatively fast aim down sight time, and a higher rate of fire. It has the highest movement speed of any sniper rifle in Ghosts at 90%, the highest ADS movement speed in its class, a higher rate of fire than the L115 (the other bolt action rifle in Ghosts), the lowest idle sway in its class, and is faster than the any sniper rifle for fastest ADS time. The downside to all this is that it has a smaller default one shot kill area. Whereas the L115 has multipliers that allow one shot kills to the upper legs with no attachment modifications, the USR does not. However, the USR and L115 have the same one shot kill area when both are using Chrome Lined, meaning that this attachment is highly recommended. Safeguard It makes an appearance in Safeguard, with Variable Zoom Lens and Extended Mags added to it. It is obtainable from Supply Drops. Overall, it is recommended the player keep even the MP-443 Grach over it because it has a slow rate of fire, and it takes two shots to kill an enemy even on the first few rounds. It can be sometimes be good for larger maps, such as Stonehaven. Its even more useful if the player plans to fire on enemies far away. Extinction The USR is available in the map Awakening for $1500. Due to the L115 having very similar statistics, it's very comparable to the USR. It is a good replacement for the L115 if the player uses the L115 in other maps, as its statistics are the same except for a higher rate of fire. However, a semi-automatic sniper rifle may work better due to the higher rate of fire. Attachments Integral *Recoil Compensator Sights *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Variable Zoom Lens Barrel *Silencer *Chrome Lined *ARK (in Extinction only) Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing Gallery USR model CoDG.png|The model of the USR USR CoDG.png|Holding the USR USR ADS CODG.png|Aiming USR reloading CoDG.png|Reloading USR Create-a-Soldier CODG.png|The USR in Create-a-Soldier Soldier using USR CODG.png|The weapon being wielded by a sniper USR Silencer third person CODG.png USR pickup icon CoDG.png Trivia *On the ballistic computer scope, it shows skulls after each kill with this weapon. *The USR has separate rounds on its left side, although they don't affect the weapon. **The USR uses .338 rounds, according to the ballistic computer mounted on the scope. *Strangely, when the Silencer is equipped in the Create-A-Soldier menu, the weapon model does not change to show the Silencer attached. It is, however, visible during actual gameplay. *A pointing hand is drawn towards the rear of the stock. *The USR had a different reticle in the development of the game; it used to have a circle one. However, it was changed to the L115's reticle. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Sniper Rifles